Sure Heart
by RuinedbytheShip
Summary: Bonnie and Enzo on realizing their love for one another.
1. Chapter 1

**This might become something more but not entirely sure yet.**

 **I do not claim to own original story or characters, just showing my love to the CW's The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

He awaken with the sun shining, birds singing and the most beautiful human being in his arms. It was better than a dream. She had the most peaceful expression on her slumbering face. They were cuddled on the couch with their legs tangled, his arm draped around her waist, her hand splayed on his chest and he was happy. He never felt so content in his life. The feelings he had for her was so strong and so true, he was confident that he was in love with Bonnie Bennett. She was it for him. The fortune of finding her was worth all the misery he experienced before.

Admiring her, he reach up and traced her brow down to her cheek and ran the tips of his fingers over her lips. His fingers took a journey to her neck, then her collar bone. She began to stir opening her eyes, smiling up at him.

"Hi"

"Hello", he said smiling back at her.

Cupping her cheek, he brought his lips down on hers, kissing her good morning. Brushing his nose on hers to the other side, he deepened the kiss tilting his head, sucking on her lips.

He went in for another and then pecked her nose.

Bonnie slowly opened her eyes looking at him, smiling bringing her hand to his cheek.

"I definitely wouldn't mind waking to that every morning."

"I can arrange that, love"

Enzo gazed into her eyes, "I'll make it my mission."

He bent down for another kiss.

Hearing her stomach grumble, he started to lift off of the couch.

"I'll prepare you something" he announced after pecking her cheek.

Bonnie watched him head to the kitchen wearing a t-shirt and joggers, thinking how incredibly sexy he made them look. She sighed and slumped down back into the couch, pressing her lips together. Feeling her nerve endings tingle, energy running through her blood, making her heart constrict, she inhaled covering her face with her hands.

"I have it bad", she thought.

"You alright over there, love?" he called out.

"Yes", she whispered.

Proceeding to join Enzo in the kitchen, she got up and walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing him between his shoulder blades.

"Thank you", turning her head to rest her cheek on his back bringing her hands up to his chest.

Enzo paused and put his hands on top of hers.

"For what?"

"For taking care of me"

He took a deep breath and turned to face her, framing her face with his hands. Looking into her eyes and knowing he would do anything in his power for this woman.

"I'll do far more", his thumbs gravitating towards her mouth, "now let me get some food in you."

Bonnie smiled and moved to lean on the counter with her chin in her hand as she watched him finish preparing her breakfast.

After a moment he glanced at her and found her just staring at him. He smirked.

"Find something else more appealing?"

"Why, are you offering?"

"I'm yours for the taking, love" he said with serious heat in his voice.

She beamed at him and seriously thought about jumping him.

Bonnie bit her bottom lip and his eyes followed the movement.

Then her stomach went off again into a small fit of grumbles.

Enzo laughed and fixed her plate and placed it in front of her.

"Eat up"

She sighed, "That's probably wise."

Taking a bite, she moaned around the fork and opened her eyes and told him, "not bad" and found him looking at her. Recognizing the look in his eyes, she licked the fork and carried on eating while he inhaled and swallowed folding his arms across his chest.

"Careful now or you will end up as my breakfast" Enzo warned her knowing exactly what she was doing.

"I hope so" she challenged.

His eyes darkened and he stalked towards her. He caged her from behind with an arm on each side and bent down to her ear and murmured "Oh you do, do you?"

Her breathing became heavy.

"I think I will save you for dessert instead."

Bonnie didn't move until he walked back to where he was standing and her forked clattered to the counter top.

"You're not done are you?" he looked down at the fork she dropped and looked up at her feigning innocence.

"You need to keep up your strength, love, can't have you expiring on me by dinner time," he smirked and gave her cheek a kiss as he passed by heading towards the back to get ready for the day.

Bonnie shook her head in amusement and said under her breath "I'm looking forward to it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the kind reviews and sorry, but this is even more fluff. I can't help it. I just think they are so cute.**

* * *

"Oh, look at that" Enzo said, admiring her photos. "Better than your guitar playing that's for sure." Bonnie had finished hanging up her freshly developed photographs.

She playfully hit him on the arm. "I thought you said my playing was improving?"

"It is, love, at a snail's pace."

He grinned at her.

She couldn't help the burgeoning smile from her own lips as she rolled her eyes. "Perhaps I need a new teacher."

"Or, you're bad on purpose so I can wrap my arms around you to position your hands correctly."

"Mmm, no. There's really no reason for you to do that. That is very distracting though", she said with a saucy grin.

He smiled at her, getting lost in the titillating banter.

"So, do you not like my methods of teaching?"

"Well, I didn't say that. I was just merely pointing out that maybe putting your arms around me to show me guitar chords could be a factor of me picking up on it so slowly, seeing as though when you do so all I'm thinking of is your strong arms holding me and your voice low, rumbling in my ear. I lose all practical thought."

They started gravitating towards one another, he taking a step with an amusing smile on his face, "I guess I find excuses to touch you Bonnie Bennett" and she stepping closer gazing up at him.

He tend to say things like that with a lustful squint in his eyes and it always made her weak in the knees.

Who would have thought that she would have fallen for Enzo? Over these past couple of years she found that he was passionate, loyal, kind and heaven help her she couldn't keep her hands off of him. He made her laugh, and not only did Bonnie feel wanted by him, but she felt cherished and loved. She knew that he cared for her. He showed her in so many ways and she was pretty sure she loved him. She imagined herself in love before, but this was different. This was beyond her imagining.

Taking a breath, she clasp her hands behind her back, trying to keep her hands from clawing off his clothes.

Looking up behind her, he pointed to a picture, "I quite like this one" attempting to cool down the heated atmosphere they have just created.

"Unfortunately, I think guitar is not the thing for you" he said with a teasing regretful face. "But you seemed to have a talent for capturing natural beauty."

"I appreciate you for saying so", not bothering to look at what photo he was referring to."I hope that doesn't mean that's the end to sexy teacher sessions" she tried to suppress her mirth.

"No, love. I will in vain, still try to instruct you on your terrible guitar playing"

"And it will probably be productive to keep the distractions to a minimum" she chimed in.

He nodded in agreement, encircling his arms around her lower back bringing her snug up against him, making it so she had to grab on to him.

Bonnie brought her hands to his shoulders.

"My focus will be solely on the improvement of your technique, no funny business, no thoughts on seducing you what's so ever." he sighed. Bonnie scrunched her face up in thought "let's be honest, there will be some seducing."

"Maybe at your end. I take my teaching duties seriously."

She was on her tippy toes, and he inched his face closer, his lips hovering above hers. "It's for your own good darling", he said closing the distance between their lips. She smiled into the kiss sliding her hands around his neck. His hands lowered over her bottom, lifting her up as her legs wrapped around his middle. Bonnie deepened the kiss and his hands went to her upper back. After a moment Bonnie came up for air and said, "I am determined to master it teacher."

"We shall increase our one on one time" he said as he spun her around and sat her on the edge of the counter, "because that will take a while."

Bonnie smirked and tightened her legs around him and pulled him in by his shirt.

"As long as it takes then", she said and brought him down for another kiss.

He was bracing himself, his hands alongside her thighs, smiling against her mouth, he moved slowly to grab her face and parted their lips and said "you drive me insane."

"Likewise", she responded, licking her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, I appreciate the reviews. Without futhur ado**

* * *

The tedium of research was the extent of another late afternoon. Bonnie was elbow deep in books and papers and yet she felt like she was getting no further into her research. Remembering that Enzo mentioned something about another small box of books in the closet, she went to go fetch them. On the tips of her toes she balanced, stretching for the box. She got a hold of it and slid it forward. A picture frame fell out, the edge of it cutting Bonnie on the way down. It made her drop the box and she made an expletive remark. It cut her forearm and it started to bleed.

"Oh great!" she grimaced and looked down at the offending picture frame. She picked it up and turned it over. It was a picture of her asleep in Enzo's lap. She stood there staring at it for a spell. "He took a picture of me? While I was sleeping? And framed it?" she thought smiling.

"What are you doing?" she heard come close from behind her.

Bonnie jumped and spun around "jeez Enzo, you nearly gave me a heart attack. Announce yourself or something."

"What, like 'honey I'm home.'?"

"Gosh. You are old"

Tilting his head and squinting his eyes at her statement, he then noticed her arm. He grabbed her arm "what happened?" he said with a frown on his face.

"Calm down. It's barely bleeding"

He exhaled a heavy sigh and looked up at her "Love, you have to be more careful."

"And this happened" she lifted up the frame to show Enzo what injured her. "I was trying to grab the box, and it fell out."

"First of all" he said "let me take care of this", gesturing to her arm. He went off and came back a moment later with a first aid kit and started to clean and bandage her arm. Bonnie watched him fuss over her scratch, mentally shaking her head at her vampire boyfriend. He kissed her, now covered wound and looked at her "what box?"

She nodded her head towards the box on the floor.

"I would have gotten that for you"

"But I wouldn't have seen this" she pressed the photo to her chest showing him again.

Enzo had taken the photo one evening, they talked all night and she fell asleep on his lap. He couldn't resist. He took a hold of the camera sitting nearby on the side table and snapped a picture of her. He then gazed at her for a moment and caressed her hair and thought about how precious she is and all the ways that he loved her.

"Ah yes" he said.

Bonnie raised her eyebrows with a questioning look.

Inhaling, he took it from her.

"You took a picture of me?"

He cleared his throat "Well, I didn't have a photograph of you, so…"

"But why put it up there?" she asked.

"For safe keeping." he put it back on the closet shelf.

"I mean why frame it if you're going to leave it up there?"

He grasped her shoulders gently squeezing them "because" he sighed "I guess I meant to have it on display, then remembered that you didn't know that your boyfriend creepily took a photo of you while you were sleeping" he said with a cheeky grin. Enzo then frowned remembering her cut "I'm sorry love that it hurt you", his hands sliding down to her arms and he picked her arm up kissing it again.

"I've had worst"

"Yeah it's not like you've had your hand chopped off." he said reminding her of when she chopped his off.

She suddenly took a breath in "I thought I made up for that?"

He kissed her pouted lips "I couldn't help it," he laughed.

"You'll never let me live that down, I see."

"As long as you keep making it up to me.

"Oh really! Your picture frame just maimed me."

"I'm ready to make it up to you" he said backing up slowly, keeping his eyes on her. Bonnie arched an eyebrow staring back at him. Watching him pull off his jacket slowly, taunting her. She suppressed a smile, biting her lip. Boots were off and then he went for the hem of his t-shirt. She kept looking at him, seeing how far he was going to go with his little strip tease. He grinned at her and pulled it over his head. Still trying to stop simpering in his wake, Bonnie kept pressing her lips together. Next he unbuckled his belt and slid it out of the pants loops. Enzo crooked his finger for her to come closer.

She complied and walked over to him. When she reached him she placed her hands on his chest, drifting them down to his torso and brought them around to his back, so that she was pressed up against him. Her heart swelled and she sank into him. He dipped down and suctioned his lips onto hers, kissing the air from her lungs. He let her up for air and she drunkenly opened her eyes.

"That's not all you got for me, is it?" she huffed out.

"Far from it" he growled with heat in his gaze. His mouth moved to her ear and nicked her lobe. Bonnie hugged him tighter to her as a result of her legs becoming jelly. Enzo's nose dragged across her cheek and right before connecting their mouths once more, he glanced up in to her eyes saying "I love you Bonnie Bennett." Not giving her a chance to respond he joined their lips, parting hers with his tongue moving them to the bed where he made amends for the picture frame.


	4. Chapter 4

**Caution: This chapter is slightly more mature than the previous ones**

* * *

He grabbed her by the waist and tugged at the waistband of her pants, "I truly detest these sweatpants."

"And why _is_ that?" Bonnie asked crossing her arms. He slowly smiled, not answering her, not wanting to admit that they hid her delectable figure a little too well. "I should have accidentally threw them in the fire or something", saying instead.

"Don't you dare touch my sweatpants", she warned him. His brow lifted and he tugged her waistband again, showing her that he was in fact already touching said sweatpants. She rolled her eyes and knocked his hand away. He was smiling even more now and he slid his hands in his pants pockets trying to hold his laugh in. She looked away from him in mirth and suctioned her cheeks between her teeth, her gaze gradually focusing back on him. They just stood there staring, her holding a breath in and he searing her with his gaze. He moved toward her and she quickly put a hand up on his abdomen, stopping his advancement. He looked down at her hand resting there and smiled a little. Enzo blinked up at her and waited. Bonnie swallowed, feeling her heart race, getting lost in the depths of his brown eyes. She clutched his shirt in her fist and was starting to pull him in closer, but she stopped, saucily smiling at him.

Enzo let Bonnie push him on the wall and her hands disappeared underneath his shirt, drifting them up. He tried to bend down to kiss her and she dodged it and grabbed his chin and shook her head. He began to say something and she placed her finger on his lips. He caught her finger and sucked it into his mouth while he fixed his eyes on her lips, which she began to bite. With her other hand underneath his shirt, she pinched his nipple and he set free her finger and wickedly grinned at her. Breathing heavily, she followed with her eyes, her finger slow descend from his mouth, chin, neck, chest and all the way to the bottom edge of his shirt. With Bonnie's other hand still beneath his shirt, she scraped her fingernails down his torso. Enzo's gaze darkened and tilted his head slightly to the side. Then she moved and started to pull the shirt up and over his head, he lifted his arms helping her, ripping it from his wrist and flinging it to the floor. Enzo clenched his jaw, restraining himself from devouring her.

Bonnie leaned forward and kissed him between the breast bone and he kept his arms by his side clutching his fists and closing his eyes. She looked up seeing his eyes closed "And I really don't like that shirt, but you don't hear me complaining about it all the time", she said placing her hands on his shoulders. He laughed and opened his eyes looking back at her. Her hands slid down to his hands loosening his fingers making him relax them. He brought his hands to her face "what is it that you do to me?" he said with hooded eyes. Bonnie took a hold of his wrists, and backed up a little to lift off her own shirt, exposing her purple bra. He took a deep breath staring at her breasts. Enzo was thinking she will always make his blood boil and it never ceased to amaze him. He will never get enough of her. He walked up to her staring intently into her eyes, kneeling down before her and her eyes followed. He kept his eyes on her as he went in to untie her pants string with his teeth. Bonnie couldn't help a shiver as her breathing picked up again. He grabbed the waist of her pants and slowly peeled them down. She stepped out of them and he gathered them up throwing them where his shirt landed. She giggled, but then gasped when she felt him sliding his hands up the back of her legs. As his hands approached the fold of her butt, she clutched his shoulders. Grabbing on to her butt, he pulled her in so he can kiss her tummy. Enzo looked up, hugging her to his body "On second thought, you can keep the sweatpants."

"Oh yeah?" she said with a breathy voice.

"Yeah, so I can rip them off of you every time I see you wearing them." He kissed up her stomach and between her breasts, before standing up. He circled around her, kissing her shoulder and neck. Bonnie reached back for his hands and brought them around her, making him grasp her breasts. He sighed into her neck and kneaded her breasts as she moaned, leaning back on him. Soon after, she turned around to face him and said "You're not keeping the shirt." She felt like she was on fire from the blaze in his eyes. She unbuckled his pants and pushed them down letting them drop to the floor, as he stepped out of them she pulled them out from him adding them to the pile.

"Whatever you say, love." He scooped her up, carrying her bridal style to the bedroom.

* * *

 **As always thank you for reading and the reviews**


	5. Chapter 5

**A little perspective from Caroline on Bonnie and Enzo**

* * *

Caroline watched them from a distance. Bonnie and Enzo was getting out of the car, as they walked towards the front, Enzo was extending his arm out for her to grab a hold of his hand and she smiled taking it. He grasped her hand with both of his bringing it to his lips, kissing the back of them, her expression content with pleasure. He said something to her with a playful grin and she smiled rolling her eyes as she proceeded to pull him along.

"They're disgustingly adorable" she said under her breath.

He stopped her and pulled her back into his chest, speaking sweet nothings no doubt. Bonnie giggled.

Wow, Caroline thought. I haven't seen her this happy...I don't know how long.

Hand and hand they walked in the direction to where Caroline was standing, speaking to each other in hushed tones. They paused along the way, Enzo stilling her with his hand while he went in for a peck on the lips. They slowly separated smiling at one another and that's when Caroline cleared her throat.

Bonnie looked up with an unapologetic grin on her face and went to greet and embrace her friend.

"Hey" Caroline hugged her giggling.

"Hey" Bonnie sighed squeezing her.

"Enzo" Caroline greeted, looking up at him, as they let go.

"Hello blondie"

When they separated they grasped each other's hand again. Caroline rolled her eyes amused at how they seemed to can't keep their hands off of each other.

"So what's up?" Bonnie asked her.

"I wanted to see my best friend and seeing as your location is a secret, I had to summon you."

Grabbing Bonnie's other hand, "May we have a bit of a girl talk?" Caroline asked looking between the two. Enzo just smiled and let go of her hand. They walked over to a nearby bench. It was a perfect day outside and the people were out enjoying the sun. As they sat down Caroline glanced over toward Enzo who had went to lean against the car with his arms folded.

"Sooooo. You and Enzo are pretty serious, huh?"

Bonnie just looked at her friend failing at not trying to not smile.

"Oh WOW. Bonnie! I thought...I don't...of a more casual thing, but" and she just arched an eyebrow at her.

Bonnie laughed "um, yeah, it's really serious. I mean…" she shrugged her shoulders "I don't know. It happened more naturally than you'll think."

"Mm hmmm, so" Caroline wagged her brows suggestively.

"Oh my god, Care"

"I've always wondered. Good right?"

Bonnie covered her face and laughed. When she got a hold of herself she looked back at her, and said "fantastic."

Caroline squealed "Yes! Oh I knew it. Well…I can see he makes you happy. He's been good for my dear friend." She cleared her throat, "but he still knows, if he hurts you, he's a dead man" and they both grinned at each other. But Caroline had a feeling she had nothing to worry about on that front.

"How are you doing? How are Ric and the girls?"

"Good. Yeah, the girls are great and Ric, he's wonderful with them."

"And you?" Bonnie rubbed her shoulder in concern.

"I'm great! Bonnie. Really."

But Bonnie knew her friend better than that to know she can mask her true feelings under a veil of content.

Caroline sighed "look. I've always wanted a family like the one I have now. I just want the girls to grow up...normal as possible"

"Maybe we're not meant to be normal"

Caroline scoffed "yeah well, I'm going to hold it off for as long as I can for those girls. And I do care for Ric."

"But you're not in love with him" Bonnie stated without question.

Caroline looked down and smirked "You mean the way you and Enzo are in love? Well, no. But I do love Ric" she looked up then and saw Bonnie's face. "what?"

"I thought you said you thought we were casual?" she laughed.

Caroline rolled her eyes "Yeah that was when I will talk to you over the phone and YOU said 'well, me and Enzo is sort of a thing' but I have eyes Bonnie. I see the way you two are together. Okay. You guys are in love with each other.

"You've barely seen us together" Bonnie sounded a little defensive.

"Are you denying it then?

Bonnie stared at her friend for a moment "No, of course not. I do. I am in love with him."

Caroline beamed at her. "Great! Because he's crazy about you."

Bonnie pressed her lips together and looked over towards her boyfriend who was leaning on the car with his head down as if he can see through the ground.

"Hey, lover boy", Caroline called out to him.

He looked up and she gestured her head for him to come join them.

"We all done with girl talk then?"

"For now" Caroline said. "I had to look at my friend's face and really see if she was alright."

"And what's your assessment?"

Caroline looked over at Bonnie "She's actually happy."

"Don't sound so surprised" as he also looked over at Bonnie.

Caroline stood up and pulled Bonnie along and hugged them, one each in the crook of her arms.

"You know what?" she said as she let go of them "I can't wait until this whole armory business is over so we can… have get togethers and double dates."

Bonnie's eyebrows lifted and Enzo hid a smile with his hand.

"Well after this, we are definitely going on vacation", said Bonnie.

"Where are we going?" Enzo said with a knowing smile.

"Somewhere romantic" she smiled back at him.

"Does romantic mean Paris?"

Bonnie laughed.

"Oookay. Well, when you guys have that all out of your system then."

Bonnie and Enzo gravitated into each other's arms again and Caroline laughed and rolled her eyes. "Alright, well before I witness more PDA, I'll let you guys go."

"Say hi to the girls for me and Ric"

"I will"

Bonnie hugged her again and kissed her cheek "bye."

"Bye" Enzo said.

The couple hands entangled again and they walked towards the car.

"So adorable" Caroline said as she watched them drive away.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Well here goes, just a bit of sexy, angsty ,fluff, I think. Ever so grateful for you guys reading_**

* * *

Enzo arrived at the cabin and saw Bonnie standing outside watching the sunset. When he approached her she turned and gave him a sad smile. "Hey love. What's wrong?"  
"Hey" she said and wrapped her arms around him and his arms automatically encircling her.  
"Nothing's wrong" she looked up at him and before saying her next sentence she brought her cheek back down to rest on his chest "I was just thinking how much I love you coming home to me."  
He loosened his grip to look at her.  
"And I love coming home to you." He sighed and brought his hands alongside her neck "I love you. There's nowhere I'd rather be. You are it, do you understand?" She smiled at him with tears in her eyes. "God, you're intense."  
"You better get use to it", he smiled. "I have to admit" she took a deep breath "this scares me a little" she pouted looking up at him. "Hey, we have a plan right? It will work out."  
"Not that" shaking her head, her lips started to tremble. Enzo was becoming concerned "what are you talking about, love" "This. Us."  
Enzo hands went to her cheeks. "Bonnie, what are you saying?"  
"That I love you. I love you and it scares me." They stood there staring at one another, Enzo soaking in what she just revealed to him. "You scare me too Bonnie Bennett" and he went in and brought his lips down onto hers. When they parted he hugged her to him in a snug embrace. "You have no idea." Enzo knew that he was far gone when it came to Bonnie. He knew she cared for him but it was a relief to know that she seems to care about him as much as he cares for her. "Why are you afraid?" she asked him.  
Do she really have to ask, he thought.  
He took her hand and led her into the cabin. He made a fire. He did this all in silence, gathering his thoughts. Instead of sitting next to her, he got down on his knees in front of her and placed his hands on her thighs while looking up into her moss green eyes. "I'm afraid of what I want. I want forever, Bonnie, and I want it with you.I want to care for you and protect you always. To have you love me," he sighed and glanced down, "It means everything to me, and you're everything to me." He brought his eyes back to hers and they glisten with tears on the verge of falling. "I'm afraid of losing that, losing you."  
Bonnie climb onto his lap, straddling him and grabbing his face. "I'm afraid that I don't deserve you." he said with strain in his voice.  
"Lorenzo St. John, I'm afraid I'm stuck with you forever then. I always thought you deserved more, you know that."  
"I'm glad you think so, love."  
Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck "Oh, I definitely know so."  
"Why are you afraid then, love?"  
She kissed him deep and long. She started to take his jacket off and he helped her. He broke off the kiss, "Why are you afraid?" She didn't answer him and he kissed her on her neck and he tried again. "Why my darling?" he whispered in her ear. A sigh of passion escaped her lips and he peeled off her sweater. He kissed her shoulder, sliding the thin strap off of it. "I'm afraid of how much I need you" she said breathlessly.  
Enzo gently laid Bonnie and himself down in front of the fire hovering above her "I'm glad we are in mutual agreement", and kissed her on her cheek before bringing his mouth to hers and her leg over his hip. Her arm went about his torso as she tighten her leg to bring them closer, hips in embrace. Bonnie came up for air and he stared into her passion filled eyes."Yours forever" he said. "I belong to you as long as you want me Bonnie." She started to smile because she felt delirious and intoxicated with his all consuming passion.  
"Enzo, stop looking at me like that. I'm a hormonal human and I can take so much of your fiery looks" He laughed. "Forgive me, but you are going to have to deal with being seared by my passion for you."  
"If I must" she dramatically sighed. "Now take off that shirt or do i have to rip it off of you"  
"You amaze me" he said as he did her bidding and they utterly surrendered to their love for one another.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. I know it has been a while for this one and that was partly because I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue, but here I am. I kinda had to, Bonnie and Enzo have been so beautiful this season so far. Still thinking about wrapping this one up or if I feel I can, I will continue on to where they are currently. Who knows. As always thank you for your interest.**

* * *

Bonnie got out of bed and grabbed the easiest thing to slip into, which was always one of Enzo's t-shirts. He watched her slip out of the room, secretly loving seeing her in his shirts. He soon followed her. She was in the kitchen, reaching up, trying to grab a bowl. He reached up behind her to get it for her. She jumped a little in surprise "Oh"

"Sorry" he said and kissed her on the cheek as he handed her the bowl.

They made breakfast together in relative silence, with a word here and there.

Afterwards, Enzo sat at the table and grabbed her before she can sit across from him and sat her on his lap and slid her plate closer. Bonnie smiled at him. They had a conversation last night about Bonnie possibly going into the psych ward to gather Intel from Virginia St. John. Enzo at first was a little worried that it was too dangerous, but she assured him that she will be ok.

Enzo looked at her in his lap and squeezed her around her waist.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Like what, love?"

"I don't know. It's kind of like a worried puppy dog look."

Enzo laughed.

She knew what that face was for, "Hey, nothing's set in stone. We still have to figure out a way to do this right."

He nodded his head, "of course."

Bonnie thought he was oddly adorable when he was serious.

"And you can't have all the double agent work."

He chuckled.

Being a double agent was catching up with him though. He can tell Alex knew something. It made him a little anxious. He never knew what she would pull or if she would actually call him out on it, but she haven't; not yet anyways. So when the subject of Bonnie going in to seek info from Virginia came up, he didn't want her possibly going straight into harm's way. He understand that she wants to do more to resolve this and who was he to stand in her way.

They finally got around to eating, with her teasing him about how awkward it must be to try to eat with her sitting there and with him warning her not to move from her designated seat.

"Oh really, and what are you going to do, if I move" she said with a cheeky grin.

He put his mouth on her shoulder and murmured "I like having you close to me" he simply answered.

He remember how grateful he felt, that this incredible, strong willed women accepted his help and eventual friendship over time. So when he did realize his attraction to her and connecting with her, it all felt so electric, a little dangerous even. That night of the new year's eve dinner, he only wanted to give her a evening where she can just have dinner and bring in the new year with a friend in the midst of the circumstances. They surprised each other that night he think. He suddenly found himself, in a way falling, drawn in by her. Touching her felt liberating. So he reined himself in. He didn't want to risk losing her at any rate. Perhaps she felt the same, but he proceeded with caution,which she made quite difficult with her encouraging looks.

How he yearned for her nearness again after that night.

He suppose now, he thought whenever he can hold her, he will.

She turned in his lap to face him and put her forehead on his, "The sooner this is resolved, the sooner we can take that trip to Paris." she said unaware of his reminiscing thoughts.

"Ahh, yes, right"

She kissed his smiling lips. "And I can handle myself in there."

"Yes. You are a very capable woman" he said as he tried to kiss her but she turned her head slightly to continue.

"And who knows, maybe I would fit right in there."

"You don't belong in there" he said firmly,frowning at her.

"I don't know. I mean with all the things I've been through, I'm surprised I haven't gone crazy."

"Because you are strong and amazing."

"And" she went on "I did question my sanity when I was falling in love with you."

"Oh yeah?" he said as he tilted his head bringing his mouth closer, while his wandering hand wrecked havoc on her bare thigh. She can only nod her head,breathing deeper, as she practically melted beneath his expert hands.

"Well, thank the heavens for your insanity then Bonnie Bennett because you make me feel so alive. You are the most logical thing that's ever happened to me."

She closed her mouth around his and kissed him.

He broke off the kiss "you drive me crazy, too?"

She smiled at him.

"You're sure you want to do this?" he asked referring to her double agent task.

"Yeah"

"Okay. Just so you know, you won't be the cool looking double agent that I am, alright. You are probably going to be in one of those horrible hospital gowns that doesn't close in the back or something else drab."

She giggled "Shut up."

"Just saying, love"

He sighed "The thing is, I won't be able to see you very often. Alex has been keeping me at arm's length. She's keeping me more in the dark. We would have to be careful."

"All the more reason to get to the bottom of this." Bonnie said and got up to clear the table.

He grabbed her hand "I can get this" and he sat her down in his seat.

Bonnie watched him clean up and thought how spoiled she must have gotten from living with Enzo and with him always taking care of her.

"I've been trying to learn the new chords you taught me" she told him and got up to grab the guitar.

"Oh yeah? How's it coming along?" He finished tidying up and went to join her.

"I think it sounds ok" she said as she proceeded to position the guitar on her lap.

She attempted the chords. After she was done, she sighed, "Well, ok. It's still a little rough around the edges."

"A little?"

She smack her lips, "Everyone can't be a maestro like you."

Enzo took the guitar from her and sat across from her "You'll get it, love" and he started to play.

They stared into each others eyes while he played. When he played the last chord, Bonnie bit her lip and looked away. "You are such a show off"

"My mission is to seduce and serenade you, so you are wild with need and want to drag me back to your bed."

She pouted "Yeah, easy for you when I can barely get a chord out without butchering it, let alone seduce you with a song."

Enzo laughed. He went to her and stood her up. He held her neck and said "Bonnie Bennett, you had me when you put my guitar on your bare thighs" and he pressed his lips to hers. He then looked into her eyes, "Like I said. I strive to make you long for me as I deliriously long for you."

Bonnie was always delighted to find that she can make Enzo overwrought with need as easily as he seemed to make her.


	8. Chapter 8

Things were getting chaotic at the armory and he was a little anxious about Bonnie being in the institution too long. Alex kept things closer and closer to her chest these days and he was barely able to keep up with the many missions she sent him on let alone try to keep steps ahead of her.

He's spoken to Bonnie but haven't seen her in nearly four weeks and he was missing her terribly. He didn't like her being there but she was determined. There was also talk about Rayna drama happening again. He had to see Bonnie and see how things are moving along on her side.

When he arrived he sneaked his way in and patiently waited for her in her room. The only time being there was when they first came to check her in. Her room was small and cold then but she managed to make it into her space in no time. He smiled remembering when she first started to settle at the cabin asking if he was going to stay there.

"Maybe but I'll barely be here don't worry. The cabin is yours." Not realizing he was being drawn back like the moth he was to her flame. One time he came back to the cabin and she was on the floor with books and papers everywhere, covered up to her neck in quilts. He remembered thinking how good it felt to come home to her like that and then she had just looked up at him when he came in and said "I'm freezing"

He sighed. That was his fault. He should have taught her to make a decent fire. He approached her and leaned down lightly touching her face "Sorry love" and when he did it, it caught them both off guard and he cleared his throat and quickly dropped his hand. Bonnie didn't say anything but they both had felt the change in atmosphere that night.

"It just wouldn't stay" she said referring to the fire place.

"Come on over here. First lesson. How to build a fire so you won't accidentally kill yourself and all my efforts will be for nothing. Bonnie rolled her eyes but came closer and he told her what to do to keep the fire burning.

"I think I have it."

"Good, because I'm testing you on it later."

He never really considered the cabin a home before but he soon became attached to it and couldn't stay away.

Bonnie then walked in and turned on the light. She saw him and surprised, she asked "What are you doing here?"

"It's bad out there love. You can't hide in here forever."

Her face lit up for him and she rushed towards him. She slammed into his body and their arms immediately wrapped around each other and kissed. Her leg slightly hiked up around him and he only wanted to bring her closer. Her kiss was fierce and he gave as much as he got.

Enzo broke the kiss, "Um love, we should close the door." Keeping an arm around her, he backed her up and shut the door.

She leaned against it and sighed "I've missed you"

"I've missed you too" he said stroking her cheek.

"Is that why you're here?"

"Mostly" he pulled her away and sat down and she sat on his lap. "There's more drama at the armory than usual lately and I felt like things are closing in on us. How are you doing in here?"

"Well ,I am getting a little more emotional than I thought." she said thinking about the group session she had today.

"You did look a bit down walking in here. Just say the word and I'll have you out of here."

She gave him a sad smile "I have to do this, just will take time to build some trust and stability."

He nodded his head understanding.

"I am glad to see you" She sank into him and put her head on his shoulder and a hand on his chest "What's going on at the armory?"

"For one thing, there's been word that Rayna Cruz is back on the radar. She lifted her head "And they're keeping things from me. They definitely don't trust me anymore.

Bonnie smiled "well you are keeping things from them. Maybe the same reason you're there, they keep you around, to spy."

"That's what I'm afraid of and I'm only really just keeping _you_ from Alex. They can't have you."

Bonnie traced his jawline with her fingertips and her hand went behind his neck and started to kiss him. One of Enzo's hand went up her back and one on her thigh and he deepened the kiss. He laid her on the bed and continued kissing her. She slipped her hands between his jacket and wrapped a leg around him.

Enzo abruptly stopped and lifted his mouth from hers.

"What?" she asked

"I think they are doing the nightly room checks" and then he vamped behind the door before the orderly came and checked on her.

After they left she smiled and said "that was close. I felt like a teenager almost being caught with a boy in her room. Thank goodness I have a vampire boyfriend."

"Words you thought you'd never say, love"

He walked back to her and her smile fell and she looked up at him, sad "Don't go. Stay with me tonight"

She pulled him closer by his belt loops.

"That's risky love"

"They won't come back til morning."

"Well I was thinking along the lines of I may not want to ever leave you and check myself in."

She laughed "Please"

"And how can I resist that?" He sighed "don't look at me like that"

"How's that?"

He smirked and took off his jacket and placed it on the chair and slipped off his shoes.

"Alright, you win, come on little necromancer" he said as he laid in her small twin bed and lifted the covers for her to slip in. She snuggled up close, laying her head on his chest.

"So, how's Virginia?" he asked.

"Closed off. It's really tough getting her to speak, let alone about her family or the armory."

She looked up at him "thank you for staying with me"

"I'm staying for purely selfish reasons" she smiled at him "The cabin has been so lonely without you, love"

* * *

 **Well, I came back to it. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
